minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle: The new creepypasta?
Watched... It all started with a wish. Because of the wish I believe I have found a secret that would change minecraft forever. You see one day I was on a single player world. Although I felt like I was being watched. Everyday I would see two blue eyes I would always go there but the blue eyes would always be gone. Until everything became hostile signs started appearing in my world saying "Mirakel". I decided to ignore that but it become more and more intense. Trees started to catch on fire. And one day a sign appeared in my world saying "Fabrikat en önskan". After that I started using translate and what I found was horrifying. Apparently Mirakel is Miracle in Swedish. Also Fabrikat en önskan means.....Make a wish. I knew this was Entity 303's catchphrase. Although I am on debt and desperately needs money. Could this "Miracle" be trying to help me? Or is he evil. The Wish I was desperate for answers. So in another sign I said "I wish I wasn't poor". The next day something happened. Someone from Sweden gave me 2 Million dollars. Which is enough to cure my debt. And I could finally buy a better house! Although on Minecraft the sign said "Din egennyttig önskan har varit beviljad". I used google translate and it means "Your selfish wish has been granted" After I read it my house was struck by lightning. Now those who are reading this what Miracle will say in Swedish I will just put in English. Except his name for I believe it is important. Suddenly a name tag appeared saying "Mirakel has joined the game". Then Mirakel said: "Two blue eyes see more than two red eyes." I said: "What does that mean?" "Entity 303 cannot see as much as I can." Mirakel said. "But Speed, who claimed Entity 303 was real, said he was fake!" "He stopped believing." "What?" "He never saw Entity 303 he has only talked with him. He eventually thought Entity 303 is fake. Did I mention Speed was lying?" Mirakel exclaimed. "How?!" I protested. The Truth Mirakel started to tell me the truth. "Entity 303 is not a team of hackers but a single ghost who was lonely his whole life." "He only had one friend which was me. He eventually committed suicide in a lake while I lived a great life and died of age." Mirakel continued. "God told me that I must defeat Entity's plan to rule Minecraft. For once he does he will not stop there but he will pursue power and kill those in his way to rule the world. Help me spread the truth of Entity 303 to help defeat him." "I will try." I said. "But wait, there are a few more questions I need to ask." "What would that be?" He inquired curiously. "Why do you need my help and why are you telling me this? Also how can Entity rule the world by himself?" I asked. "I need your help because I have become weak. I am telling you this because you are the only one I am able to talk to and Entity is not alone. He has many followers helping him." "Okay." I said. "Goodbye now." Mirakel said. Epilogue After that, I saw him more and interacted with him. But he told me that the first interaction we had is the only one I can share to the public. I have not signed in to creepypasta while writing this because Mirakel wants me to be safe and avoid haters. So whenever you see a pair of blue eyes, don't worry. it's just Mirakel doing his job to stop Entity 303. Common questions Okay, just so we make things clear I will answer questions many of you will probably ask that weren't mentioned in the story above. #1 What is Miracle's skin? Miracle's skin is Entity 303's skin but has blue eyes and a black cloak while the black darkness in Entity 303's cloak is replaced with white. So basically Miracle's skin has the opposite colors of Entity 303's skin. #2 What about Herobrine? Herobrine is Notch's brother who has the same assignment as Miracle. The reason why he destroys is so that he makes Notch know that he is in Minecraft. #3 What about Null? Null is fake that's it .-. #4 Will we see him? Mirakel has decided to show himself to a specific amount of players he thinks should be in his presence . He hasn't told me yet because he wants it to be a surprise, meaning IT COULD BE YOU! #5 When will we know more? I will edit this story more so that you all know what Miracle would like to share. Category:Trollpasta Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas